Sailor Moon N
by S. L. Butterworth
Summary: N for nature.Set at first in the past, but eventually will be in the present. A new new planet, and its princess. Darian has a brother? r/r My first fic, be gentle.


This is my first fic, please, no flames because of the new character. Which I own. Elenia the princess of Tigeria is my own creation, please don't steal her. r/r.  
  
These first few chapters are set in the time of the silver millenium, but soon it will jump to the time of sailor moon, between after they defeated alan and ann, but before reenie came. Be patient I will get there eventually.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Council  
  
Sailor Moon N(ature)  
  
The two huge oak doors swung open before her, silently. She straightened her gown, and made a final brush of her hair, hands shaking. The seventeen- year-old took a moment to compose herself.  
  
"Are you ready Jasper?" she asked softly of the black and orange striped cat beside her.  
  
"Of course Princess, but as your guardian, I should be asking you that. Are you ready?" His voice was deep, and had the texture of brown velvet.  
  
"I better be," Elenia murmured as she strode through the open doors to her audience with the council of the Silver Millenium. She paused, and looked over her shoulder at her guardian, who was still in the same place she left him, "come with me now, I need you to help me with this." She looked forward once more, and waited until she felt him come up beside her, before she began to walk again.  
  
With every footfall, the heels of her shoes clicked on the tiled floor of the council room, severely echoing. She had the walk of someone confident, and each step was determined. The smooth sliding of her silver- grey dress around her legs made her appear almost like a bead of melted silver. Around her neck, she wore a silver chain that appeared to have no links and no clasp, but was not stiff like a length of wire would be. The chain clung to the base of her neck, and from the centre, at the front, hung another length of chain, and from that, a small blue crystal hung. The crystal was perfectly smooth and round, about the size of a large pearl. Her hair, which was left loose to swirl around her shoulders, was black with streaks of deep orange and copper struck through it. And her eyes, the colour of the tropical oceans of her world. She had the poise of every royal in the room, and her beauty was equal to any of the princess's of the Silver Millenium.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Elenia sunk into a deep curtsy. "Kings and Queens of the Planets of the Silver Millenium. I thank you all for allowing me this audience. I am Princess Elenia, the only heir to the throne of Tigeria, and I have come a long way for this meeting."  
  
The Council room was immense as she looked around, meeting each ruler's eyes. The floor was tiled with white marble, polished to a vicious shine that, when light reflected off it into your eyes, it made you squint and look away. Around the edges of the marble was vibrant red carpet. Moreover, on this, the ten platforms of the planets are arranged, and on these, two thrones, for the King and Queen. The order of the platforms was determined by the distance each planet was from the yellow sun at the centre of their solar system. So that Mercury was the first on her left, and the rest arranged in a clockwise position around the room. Queen Serenity was the ruler Elenia first sore as she walked into the room, being directly opposite the door, and on either side of her were her two Cat advisers, Luna and Artemis.  
  
Queen Serenity gently waved her gratitude away and motioned her to rise, "We are always willing to talk to our neighboring planets." She smiled, "If only to expand our knowledge of other societies, and their planets."  
  
Perhaps I was nervous for nothing, Elenia thought, looking into Serenity's eyes. She seems so calm, and wise.  
  
"I am here for more then a mere exchange of ideas and information," she said, pausing as she rose, not knowing exactly how to continue. "We need . . . Well, I am here to propose an alliance."  
  
There was silence around the chamber. The obvious lack of surprise at her statement was evident.  
  
"We understand a planets desire to join the Silver Millenium," spoke up the King of Mars. He was a wisened old man, clothed in the formal red and white robes of Mars. Years ago, he lost his queen, so that the second throne on his platform stood empty. "For you, there are only advantages. But we need to know what benefits we might acquire from an alliance."  
  
"On Tigeria, we are not with out a formidable army, "she began, "and our technology is just as advanced, if not slightly more so, then yours. However, it is in a very different direction to which yours has taken, we have developed great communication devices, which can be used to talk to someone on the other side of the galaxy. We have many viewing devices also, and we have developed military technology. We have only taken this as far as our current needs have warranted. Mostly we have developed environment saving technologies, feeling that we must take proper care of the very thing we depend on for life, first. But we will offer you something much more unusual then technology and the support of our armies if you accept an alliance" Elenia took a deep breath  
  
"We understand, from what information about your planets we have acquired, that you have only the most basic species of animals on your planets." There was low-key murmuring at this statement, interspersed with a few high pitched bursts of outrage. "Make the girl explain," Came from the King of Venus, and "she has no right to judge us!" from the Queen of Uranus.  
  
"Please explain to us why you consider the animals on our planets to be basic," said the Queen of Mercury, her interest more academic, then that spurred by outrage, like the others.  
  
"Careful princess," said Jasper quietly from her side, "Don't tell them too much."  
  
She took a step away from him and continued. "The animals on your planets, such as horses, cats dogs, rabbits, small birds and the like, all of these are beautiful, and all Tigerians hold them sacred. But on Tigeria, our wildlife has advanced further, intellectually and aesthetically." She looked at all the kings and queens, and they all looked back with looks ranging from utter disbelief to mild curiosity, and an encouraging smile from Queen Serenity.  
  
"Perhaps the only way to make you believe, is to show you." She stepped back to where Jasper was, and he backed away from her.  
  
Under her breath, "you have to do this Jasper," she said, knowing that he would hear her.  
  
"This is not something we should be showing them, Elenia" he said, his voice ridged with annoyance. "We don't know if we can trust them yet."  
  
"Look at them," Jasper looked around the chamber, most of the royalty were looking on, holding themselves stiffly, their distrust in every line of their stance. "They must trust us first, we must give them something before we can expect to take, ourselves."  
  
She picked him up in her arms, and whispered in his ear, "Please do this Jasper, for Tigeria, she needs you to help me." Elenia turned back to the council. "As I'm sure you have all noticed, this is my guardian and advisor, Jasper. He is like your two guardians, Queen Serenity, as he can talk also. But unlike Luna and Artimus, his cat form is not his true form." There was once again a murmuring around the chamber, and at this Elenia held up her right hand, "and before anyone asks, we will just show you."  
  
She let Jasper jump out of her arms, and he walked a few paces in front of her. In a flash of green, orange and white light, Jasper transformed into his true form. And when everyone's vision cleared, the council sore a large and regal Tiger standing where the cat Jasper had once been.  
  
"This is what we call a Tiger. To us, the Tiger is the embodiment of our God, and therefore sacred. The name of our planet is because our Tiger," The princess paused regally, her confidence growing the fascinated look on each royal face in the room.  
  
"In addition to the Tiger, we have many more animals that you would never had imagined." Elenia brought out a clear globe, and tossed it gently into the air. "Crystal vision globe, show them my home."  
  
A stream of light shot out from the globe and on to the forehead of every council member present. The light transferred images directly into the mind it touched, so that their minds were flooded with vivid images of her home.  
  
Deep jungles, rich greens with patches of wild reds, pinks and oranges of exotic flowers, spread over most of the land on the planet, reaching from shore to shore. The only land with no jungle is where the royal palace stands, although the jungle is gradually reaching towards its walls, but this is encouraged. The jungle and all its wildlife are loved, appreciated and conserved by the Tigerians, living amongst the people. The Tigerian people work and live within huts in the canopy of the jungle, where the heat is less oppressive, and the damage is less to the jungle. Along with a high tech system for moving from tree to tree, so that descending from their homes is virtually unnecessary.  
  
The jungles of Tigeria sweep straight up to the ocean, which covers 35% of the planet, where a person will break through, very suddenly, onto the beach. The sand is soft, and white, glinting in the bright sunlight. The water of the ocean is a deep teal colour, changing from blue to aqua as the depth changes, but looking out from the beach it is only blue. Not far out from any shore, is a long scattering of islands, where long ago, the Tigerians vowed never to tread again, leaving the islands completely to the animals. At the last count, the archipelago was made of 47 small islands, though this changes constantly with the shifting of tides.  
  
Everywhere, animals roam, on the islands, in the jungles, and amongst the people. Birds of every colour flashed as they fly through the canopy; Monkeys swing amongst the branches, shrieking and chattering playfully, and of course the great hunting cats that roam the land, hunting prey. Of which the Tiger is most highly regarded.  
  
What really makes all these animals different to those that populated the Silver Millenium is their intelligence. After a period of time, they eventually learned how t talk, and do basic tasks for the Tigerian society. Only those that want to help, do. This results in a relationship between animals and humans being close and co-operative. As appreciation for animals and technology grows, so does this relationship, which has already progressed so far. The Tigerians love of animals is a deep motivation for what direction the society will go, and has gone.  
  
Beneath the jungles, the society and all the animals, is where the planets military training facilities are located. Deep within the bowels of the planet, are vast caverns where soldiers are trained, and assisted in the development of the energy bursts, which come from within each person. The powers vary with every person, but there is one power that every Tigerian share: the ability communicate with, and control animals, although the latter is rarely used, as the willing participation of animals is always preferred.  
  
Inside the large rooms, brilliant flashes of energy filled the air, causing small tremors to shake the flour and the surrounding earth. So, ever mindful of what this would do to the planet, a great deal of training is also undertaken in the air, on giant platforms that float in the sky, high above the jungles and the seas. From below, looking up, the sky is scattered with huge round platforms, and all around, a battalion of advanced warriors who have developed the ability to manipulate ether, and fly at great speeds though the atmosphere.  
  
Elenia held out her hand, and the crystal globe gradually withdrew its light from the council members before slowly drifting down to rest in her palm. She paused, waiting a few seconds for every person's eyes to clear.  
  
"Your Majesties, what I propose is this. We a formidable army, as you have seen, which can be at your disposal, within reason. And if they are not needed at home. We will grant you a free exchange of technology.  
  
"I also offer to slowly populate your planets Tigerian animals. We have discussed this with leaders of each of the breeds of animals, and they have agreed. If they are treated kindly, they will help your societies on their journeys. This would be a slow and gradual process, in which each planet will have to be assessed by biologists. As to introduce new animals into a fully developed ecosystem, without knowing all possible outcomes, could be disastrous to the environment."  
  
"Why would we want Tigerian animals on our planets," asked the King of Earth, "if it is so dangerous? We already have many animals."  
  
"For the same reason your beautiful queen is wearing her jewels. As they accent her splendor, so our animals will do for your planet. But also, they are very intelligent, and will help your society, as I said before, if you help and respect them.  
  
"All I ask, on behalf of my planet, my people and myself, is that you give us a chance to contribute to the Silver Millenium." She again sunk into a deep curtsy; "I thank you."  
  
Queen Serenity was silent, quietly assessing Princess Elenia. "We appreciate you traveling such a great distance to get here," she again revealed that soft smile that set Elenia automatically at ease. "We need to discuss this in detail, so that soon we can come to you with our decision."  
  
Queen Serenity leaned over, and whispered something to Luna, who immediately jumped off her podium, and ran out of her room. "For now, you have the hospitality of my home at your disposal. I have sent for my daughter to show you the palace grounds before tonight's ball, which we hope you will attend."  
  
Elenia felt honored by her generosity. "Thank you Queen Serenity, for your kindness and hospitality. Perhaps soon, you can visit my-" At that moment, the doorman called out, in strident tones, "Her Highness, Princess Serena!" And in strode a girl that was maybe two years younger then Elenia. Her pale blond hair, glinting between silver and gold, was pulled up into round buns on the top of her head, with two streams of long blond hair training out of them, down her back and past her knees. Her eyes were deep blue, and they sparkled when a certain light struck them. She had a brilliant smile on her face, that told eloquently that see was carefree. She was wearing a pale pink day dress that reached her ankles, it had short sleeves, and a modest neckline. She looked and moved elegantly, the very picture of grace.  
  
She briefly curtsied, "Good morning mother, council," she then looked at Elenia, who was once more deep within a curtsy at her entrance. "Good morning Princess," her smile was bright and welcoming.  
  
Elenia rose, "Good morning Princess Serena."  
  
Queen Serenity motioned for her daughter to come to her side, and in a lowered voice, spoke briefly to Serena. "I have just instructed my daughter to give you a tour of our palace, and to show you to your room. We have already informed your servants to where you will be staying. We will inform you when we have made our decision."  
  
"Thank you," Elenia said, "I will anxiously await your decree."  
  
Together, Princess Serena and Princess Elenia left the council room, trailing a still transformed Jasper just behind.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was prettly long, I know, but there was a lot to tell in it. I will try and update soon, the more people tell me they like it, the faster I will write it. Bare with me, this story has a long way to go.  
  
r/r, email me at slbutterworth@poetic.com  
  
See ya 


End file.
